Old Crush
by Smarty 94
Summary: While camping; Ben, Spongebob, Sonic, Gwen, Darkwing Duck, Launchpad, Gosalyn, and CatDog encounter Ben's old crush Kai Green, and must help her and Wes find out why aliens from the Null Void are escaping. Meanwhile, Daffy's girlfriend Tina gets fired from her old job and tries to find a new job at the Crimson Dragon.
1. Kai Green

Ben as Kickin Hawk was in the forest, trying to cut down a tree with his talons.

"This is one tough tree." said Kickin Hawk.

"What's taking you so long Tennyson? We need wood for the fire!" Spongebob's voice yelled.

"How long does it take to cut down a tree as an oversized chicken?" Cat's voice yelled.

"Longer than you think!" yelled Kickin Hawk.

Kickin Hawn turned back into Ben.

"Maybe Rath or Four Arms can do this?" Ben said and looked through his aliens.

He slammed it down and became Blitzwolfer.

"Blitzwolfer? Okay Omnitrix." said Blizwolfer.

He kept on slashing at the tree until it started to fall to the ground.

"TIMBER!" yelled Blitzwolfer.

The tree soon landed on the ground. The Loboan grabbed the tree and dragged it off.

After a while, he returned to the campsite where Spongebob, Sonic, Gwen, Drake Mallard, Launchpad, Gosalyn, and CatDog were waiting next to the RV.

"Took you long enough." said Drake.

The Omnitrix started beeping before it reverted Blitzwolfer back to Ben.

"Hey, that tree was very big." said Ben.

"Could have gone to Canada, or to Seattle, but no, it just had to be in the woods somewhere." said Sonic. "Who's idea was it to go camping?"

"Mine, because it has been a while since I went camping." Ben said.

Suddenly, Sonic's left ear started twitching.

"Quiet." said Sonic, "I hear something."

Drake ran into the RV and came out seconds later as Darkwing Duck.

"What do you hear?" said Darkwing.

"Sounds like...a mail man." said Sonic.

Dog became excited.

"MAIL MAN!" said Dog.

Cat became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Cat.

Dog started to run off as he dragged Cat along.

"What would a mail man be doing in the woods?" said Launchpad.

"No idea." Sonic said before his left twitched again, "Hold on, I'm hearing something else."

"What?" said Ben.

"Screams of terror, two people, being chased by a creature. All three are heading our way." said Sonic.

Sonic pulled out a pair of binoculars from one of Spongebob's holes and looked through them.

"Two Native Americans are running from what looks like an adult Vulpimancer." said Sonic.

He pulled out a Null Void projector and put the binoculars down.

"Called it." said Sonic.

He ran off, leaving the others confused.

"Two Natives?" said Ben.

He grabbed the binoculars and looked through them from the big part.

"I don't see a thing, everything seems too far." said Ben.

Darkwing moved the little part of the binoculars to Ben's eyes.

"Thanks." said Ben.

Ben looked through the binoculars and saw Wes and Kai Green (Ben 10 series) running from an adult female Vulpimancer.

Ben became surprised.

"Kai?" said Ben.

Darkwing is confused.

"Kai?" He asked, "Who's she?"

"One of the first people I had a crush on." said Ben.

"Wow." said Gosalyn.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"However, she only liked me because of this." Ben said before slamming down on the omnitrix and becoming Ditto.

"She liked you because of Ditto?" said Spongebob.

Ditto looked at himself and became mad.

"Not this alien." Ditto slammed down on the omnitrix and became Blizwolfer, "This one."

Gwen is shocked.

"Some girl huh?" Gwen asked looking at Plumber files, "Are you going to save her and Wes?"

"Considering the fact that I went to London to help her out, and that she seems different from six years ago, better wait to see how Sonic is doing." said Blitzwolfer.

Sonic went flying by the group and crashed back first into a tree and dropped the Null Void projector.

"SONIC!" Gwen shouted and ran to her boyfriend.

"Note to self, never mess with a Vulpimancer." Sonic said as he grabbed the Null Void projector once more, "Keep her busy Ben."

"On it." said Blitzwolfer.

He ran off.

"Got to wait till that thing is weekend before I can send it to the Null Void." said Sonic.

CatDog returned and Dog had some torn pants in his mouth.

"Did we miss something?" said Dog.

"A lot." said Gosalyn.

The group then heard the RV's door closing and locking up.

Spongebob went over to the RV and knocked on the door.

"Hey, that's trespassing." said Spongebob.

The door unlocked and Wes opened the door.

"Sorry about that, you seemed like nice people and wouldn't mind helping us stay hidden from that Vulpimancer." said Wes.

"We're nice people." said Cat.

"Better wait until Benjamin returns with the weakened Vulpimancer. That way, I can send it to the Null Void." said Sonic.

Wes was shocked.

"You all know Ben?" Wes asked.

"Know him? He's one of our roommates." said Launchpad.

Kai poked her head out of the door.

"Where is he?" said Kai worriedly.

A badly scratched up Blitzwolfer returned with the weakened Vulpimancer in his hands.

"Get that Null Void projector ready." said Blitzwolfer.

Sonic aimed the Null Void projector, shot a portal and Blitzwolfer threw the Vulpimancer in the Null Void before turning back to a somehow fully healed up Ben.

"Now that took a lot out of me." Ben said before he passed out.

Kai ran to Ben.

"You'd better be okay." said Kai.

"Of course he is. He's Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, he has saved the universe so many times. A lot less than me obviously." said Sonic, "I've saved the universe hundreds of times. I killed Vexx for crying out loud. The alien that even Vilgax fears."

**Cutaway Gag**

Vilgax was relaxing in a living room when Psyphon came in with a cup of margaritas in his hands.

"Your drink Master." said Psyphon.

"Thank you." said Vilgax.

Vilgax took the margarita and drank it all.

"Anything new happened while I was away?" said Vilgax.

"Yes. Some blue hedgehog Mobian named Sonic managed to kill Vexx." said Psyphon.

Vilgax became so scared after hearing Vexx's name that he wet himself.

"You idiot, you made me wet myself in fear!" Vilgax said to Psyphon in anger.

"Sorry Vilgax." said Psyphon.

Vilgax stood up.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be." said Vilgax.

Vilgax grabbed Psyphon and started beating him up mercilessly.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Not that I'm bragging or anything, but Vexx was a cold blooded killer that needed to be killed." said Sonic.

Ben moaned and regained consciousness. He placed a hand on his head as he sat up.

"What just happened?" said Ben.

"What happened was that you battled a Vulpimancer as Blitzwolfer and nearly died." Said Darkwing.

Kai hugged Ben very tightly.

"Am I dreaming?" said Ben.

Sonic walked over to Ben, pulled out one of his quills and stuck it on Ben's shoulders.

"Ow." Said Ben, "That convinces me."

Ben sees Kai and is shocked.

"What brings you here?" said Ben.

"Business." Said Kai.

"Someone has been releasing aliens from the Null Void and Max Tennyson sent me here to figure it out." Said Wes Green.

Sonic started spin dashing on the cut down tree until he put it all in a pile to make a fire. He pulled out his lighter and tried to light it, but couldn't do it.

"Freaking lighter." Said Sonic.

Ben saw this.

"Hey I have an idea." He said.

"What?" Gwen asked.

Ben activated his omnitrix saw the Heatblast face slammed down on the omnitrix and turned into Heatblast. He used his fire power to start a fire.

"There we go." Said Heatblast.

Sonic turned to Wes.

"Tell us everything." Said Sonic.


	2. Tina Fired

Meanwhile at Toon Manor, everyone was fast asleep. Daffy was sleeping in his room when he heard his cell phone ringing. He sleepily grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?" Daffy said drowsily.

On the other line was Tina Russo Duck.

"Daffy, it's Tina." said Tina.

"There's no Tina here." said Daffy.

"No Daffy it's me your girlfriend." Tina said.

Daffy realized his mistake.

"Oh sorry Tina." Daffy said, "Do you know how late it is? I have to go to work tomorrow."

Tina became surprised.

"You've got a job?" said Tina.

"Yeah, I'm a janitor at the Crimson Dragon. How's you're job?" said Daffy.

"I've been fired." said Tina.

Daffy is shocked.

"WHAT!" Daffy shouted very loud it shook the manor.

GDN came into Daffy's room and he is mad.

"Do you mind?" said GDN.

"Sorry." said Daffy.

GDN walked out the room just as Daffy got back on the phone.

"What do you mean you were fired?" said Daffy.

"I was fired because I yelled at a fellow employee and for putting the same person in the hospital." said Tina, "Now I need a new job and I was hoping you'd talk to that dragon friend of yours."

Daffy sighed.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." said Daffy.

"Thanks Daffy." Tina said. "Your the best."

Daffy smiled.

"See you in the morning." Daffy said before he hung up the phone.

In GDN's room, he was about to get back under the blankets and was mumbling lots of stuff.

"I'm going to kill that duck some day, I'm going to do it, I really am." said GDN.

He got under the blankets, turned around and saw Daffy on the other side of the bed.

"Hey." said Daffy.

GDN is shocked.

"WHAT THE JUICE!?" GDN shouted, "What are you doing in here?"

"You got a minute?" said Daffy.

"Can't it wait until morning?" said GDN.

"No." said Daffy.

"This better be serious." GDN said mad.

Daffy sighed.

"Tina got fired from her job." Daffy said.

GDN is shocked.

"That is serious." GDN said, "Tell me everything."

Daffy told everything he heard on the phone.

"She assaulted someone at Copy Place?" said GDN.

"Well 'assaulted' is a very strong word." said Daffy.

GDN smiled.

"Well Daffy I think I can help." G said.

Daffy smiled.

"Thank you." said Daffy.

"Now get out of here and back to your own bed." said GDN.

Daffy got off the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

"Crazy duck waking me up in the middle of the night." said GDN, "I should have gone camping with Ben's group."


	3. Steelbeak

At the campsite, Wes was telling the entire story.

"Max Tennyson sent me here to find out why a portal leading to the Null Void was opened and why the aliens were escaping. I saw that a Null Void projector wasn't being used to create a portal, but some type of portal like gateway was being used." said Wes, "Next thing you know, a Vulpimancer started chasing me and Kai. You pretty much know the rest of the story."

"Obviously." said Sonic, "I gave that thing a fight it wouldn't forget."

"That thing gave you what for." said Gosalyn.

Kai sighed and Ben saw this.

"What's wrong Kai?" Ben asked.

"Nothing." said Kai.

Cat leaned over to Kai and sniffed her.

"You're lying. There is something wrong with you." said Cat.

Kai looked at Cat and sighed.

"Ok I guess I will come clean." Kai said.

Cat pulled a flashlight out of Spongebob and shined it on Kai.

"Tell us everything." said Cat.

"Once you get that light out of my face." said Kai.

"Sorry." said Cat.

He turned off the flashlight and put it back in Spongebob.

"Now what's this all about? Ben told us a lot about you Kai. How he tried to get together with you six years ago, but you were only interested in Blitzwolfer." Cat said as he kept on leaning over to Kai, "He's a human being, not an alien that you think can be tamed."

Kai sighed.

"I know and I am sorry about that." Kai said, "But after the London thing I could not think of anything but Ben."

Ben is shocked.

"Really Kai?" Ben asked.

"Yes Ben and I love you." Kai said and hugged Ben.

Sonic sighed.

"That's a relief." Sonic said as he pulled out all seven Chaos Emeralds, "I thought I was going to have to go Super Sonic to try and settle this."

Kai became confused.

"Super Sonic?" said Kai.

"Long story." said Dog.

Ben smiled.

"Kai I love you as well and but we need to get this sorted out with who is freeing the aliens." Ben said.

Kai looked at her new boyfriend.

"I know." said Kai.

"Better get some sleep. We need to start finding things out about these escaping aliens tomorrow." said Launchpad.

Everyone went into the RV.

The next day, everyone was still asleep. Spongebob was sleeping on the main bed, Wes and Launchpad were sleeping on the bunk beds, CatDog were sleeping on the couch, Gosalyn was sleeping on the floor, Sonic and Gwen were sleeping on the recliner with their arms wrapped around each other, Ben and Kai were sleeping on the passenger seat, and Darkwing Duck as Drake Mallard was sleeping on the driver's seat with his head on the steering wheel. Drake's head fell on the steering wheels horn, causing him to wake up in fear.

He moved his hands around in defense. He soon simmered down.

"Oh, thought we were being attacked." said Drake.

He turned on the radio and country music started playing.

"TURN OFF THAT RADIO!" everyone yelled.

"Morning has come." Said Drake.

Ben woke up activated his omnitrix and became Jury Rigg.

"I'm ending this." Said Jury Rigg.

Jury Rigg pulled out the radio and started dismantling it as he kept on saying 'break'. He then started turning it into a boom box.

"Hey!" said Drake.

The omnitrix started beeping before Jury Rigg turned back into Ben.

"It had to happen." Said Ben.

Meanwhile; in another part of the forest, a Null Void portal was opened up as aliens were escaping. A humanoid rooster named Steelbeak (Darkwing Duck) was checking it out. A shadowy figure walked towards him. The figure stepped out of the shadow revealing himself to be the leader of the Deadly Six Zavok.

"I hope you still remember our deal Steelbeak." Said Zavok.

Steelbeak turned to Zavok.

"What do I look like, an elephant?" said Steelbeak, "Of course I remember the deal. I get you guys out of the Null Void so that you can destroy this Sonic the Hedgehog person, and in return you help me get rid of Darkwing Duck. But what's with busting all these aliens out of the Null Void?"

"Extra measures." Said Zavok.

Back at the campsite, Drake started slapping Launchpad awake.

"Get up Launchpad." Said Drake.

Launchpad woke up and he punched Drake as he yawned.

"Morning already?" said Launchpad.

"Yeah." Said Drake.

CatDog woke up as well.

"Time to find out why these aliens are busting out of the Null Void." Said Cat.

Soon, everyone else started to wake up.

However Ben and Kai were still sleeping and Sonic and Gwen smiled at this.

"Look at those two." Gwen said, "It would be wrong to wake them up now."

Drake honked the horn, waking Ben and Kai up and the couple looked at Drake mad.

"Do you mind!?" yelled Ben madder than an Appoplexian on fire.

"Yeah you crazy duck Ben and I were having a nice dream." Kai said mad.

"Yes I mind. We've got a mystery to solve." Said Drake.

"What mystery?" said Ben.

"Of why the aliens are escaping the Null Void." Said Sonic.

"Whatever or whoever's causing all of this must have something evil planned." Said Spongebob.

"The Sponge is right." Wes said. "We need to think on this as well.

"I agree." Cat said.

Soon everyone started thinking but their stomachs growled.

"Um who wants breakfast?" Dog asked. "Can't think on an empty stomach."

"Agreed." Ben, Kai, Cat, Wes, Sonic, Gwen, SpongeBob, Drake, Gosylan, and Launchpad said.


	4. Finding a Job

At the Crimson Dragon, Daffy was dressed up as a janitor and was pushing a cart full of janitory stuff. He soon reached the food court, saw Tina sitting on a table and sat down next to her.

"Sorry I'm late, someone clogged up the toilets in all the girl restrooms." said Daffy.

"Whatever, do you know of any openings?" said Tina.

"Maybe, I know this place very well. Considering that I clean up the entire mall every day." said Daffy.

GDN came into the food court and heard Daffy and smiled.

"And he does a great job at it to." GDN said.

Daffy smiled.

"Indeed I do." said Daffy.

Later, Tina was working the Mr. Smoothie booth. She tried to get a smoothie into a cup, but nothing happened.

"Stupid smoothie maker." said Tina.

She started hitting the thing so many times until the smoothie maker exploded.

"Great." said Tina.

Later, she was working as an arcade operator.

Daffy and GDN were seeing this.

"Think she will be good at this?" Daffy asked.

Suddenly, Mikey walked over to her.

"Excuse me, a game wont work for me." said Mikey.

Mikey lead her to an arcade game titled 'Clown Zombie Apocalyps'.

"I'll see what I can do about it." said Tina.

She punched the console until it exploded.

Mikey, GDN and Daffy are shocked.

"Is this going to be a running gag?" said Daffy.

Mikey nodded.

Later, Tina was trying to advertise a dish washer.

"Check it out, the all new turbo dish washer 6000. Able to wash your dishes and clothes for odd reason. All you have to do to get it working is by pushing the on button." said Tina.

She pushed the dish washers on button and it exploded.

"False advertisnig." said Tina.

Later, she was working at a mattress store. RIght now, she was showing a mattress to Lou Pickles.

"This is the best mattress we have in the store. Feel how soft it is." said Tina.

Lou felt the mattress and became amazed at how soft it is.

"Now that's soft. Hoping to replace the old mattress on my bed." said Lou.

Tina smiled.

"Finally, a perfect job where nothing I touched explodes." said Tina.

Suddenly, the springs in the mattress flew out, much to her and Lou's shock.

After a while, Tina tried out lots of jobs. Video store clerk, home appliances, outdoors man, etc. The same thing happened like every job in the mall she tried. Everything exploded.

"That's just great." said Tina.


	5. Appoplexian Attack

Back with Ben's group, Drake was driving the RV around the forest.

"Okay, if we're going to find these Null Void aliens, we must find a clue that can lead us to what's going on." said Drake.

Launchpad saw some foot prints as the RV was passing by.

"Foot prints." said Launchpad.

Drake stopped the RV. CatDog walked out of the RV and looked at the foot prints.

"Okay Dog, do your thing." said Cat.

"You got it Cat." Dog said and started sniffing the foot prints.

Kai looked at Ben.

"Ben this is just a question but how are those two brothers?" Kai asked.

Ben smiled.

"They share the same body." Said Ben.

Kai is shocked.

"Huh that is amazing." Kai said.

"Indeed." Wes said. "By the way how did you all meet?"

SpongeBob smiled.

"I'll be glad to tell you." SpongeBob said.

He explained how the original residents met and how the others came to live in the manor.

Kai is shocked.

"You met an evil genius named Eggman and he caused you, Sonic, Gwen, CatDog, and some others to meet each other?" said Kai.

"Yep, after a while, one of my roommates was about to die, so I went to Saint Canard to get help from Darkwing Duck in order to find Megavolt so that he can keep the dying friend from kicking the bucket. After a while again, Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko end up moving in." said Spongebob.

"I see." Said Kai.

CatDog entered the RV with a business card and put it on the table.

"We found this business card on the trail of foot prints." Said Cat.

Drake quickly went into the bathroom, came out as Darkwing Duck and inspected the card. He noticed that it belonged to F.O.W.L.

"F.O.W.L? What would they be doing in the forest?" said Darkwing.

Ben and Kai as well as the others except for Launchpad and Gosalyn are confused.

"F.O.W.L?" Ben asked.

"What is that?" Kai asked.

"A terrorist organization." Said Launchpad.

"What would F.O.W.L be doing in the forest this time?" said Darkwing.

"Who knows?" said Gosalyn.

Dog realized something.

"Not only did I smell that card, but I also smelled what could have been a rooster." Said Dog.

Darkwing is shocked.

"Steelbeak." The hero said.

"Who is he Drake?" Kai asked.

Darkwing is shocked.

"You knew it was me?" He asked as he took his mask off.

"It was easy." Kai said.

Wes is shocked.

"How did ya know?" Wes asked his granddaughter.

"There are only three ducks with the group, and Drake Mallard and Darkwing Duck have the same body build." Said Kai.

"It was that obvious?" said Drake.

Kai smiled.

"Yeah." Said Kai, "But who is this Steelbeak?"

Drake put his mask back on.

"Steelbeak is one of F.O.W.L's top agents. Every time I go up against him, I'm always successful." Said Darkwing.

Ben soon realized something.

"This Steelbeak person must be the one that's releasing these aliens." Said Ben.

Everyone realized that Ben must be right.

"Your right." Kai said.

"Good, I was nearly confused by six other scents." Said Dog.

The others became surprised after hearing that.

"What, six others?" said Spongebob.

"My smell must have been lying to me, but one of the seven scents smelled like someone that hasn't taken a bath or showered in years." Said Dog.

Sonic became even more surprised.

"Funny, I gave someone an insult like that once. But who was it?" Sonic said before he remembered who he made the insult to, "No, it can't be."

Gwen knew what Sonic meant.

"You insulted that Zeti that always wants to fight with the bath insult?" said Gwen.

"Yeah, I did that." Said Sonic.

Everyone minus Sonic, Ben, and Gwen became confused.

"What are Zetis?" said Kai.

"Creatures that can manipulate magnetic fields. They can turn an army of robots against their master. I've seen it happen." Said Sonic.

"They resided on the Lost Hex before Sonic banished them to the Null Void." Said Gwen.

Wes became shocked.

"You discovered the Lost Hex? I've been trying to find that place for years." Said Wes.

Kai is still confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Didn't think anyone could find it." Said Wes.

"That place is trapped in the clouds." Said Sonic.

"You sure that place is real?" said Cat.

"You could ask Eggman, or my best friend Tails." Sonic quickly put his right arm around Gwen, "Or this very hot babe."

Gwen blushed.

"Stop, you're making me blush." Said Gwen.

"Eh, I aim to please." Said Sonic.

Launchpad looked out the window.

"Do we by chance have any Appoplexian insurance?" said Launchpad.

Everyone became confused.

"No why?" said Dog.

"We're going to need some soon enough." Said Launchpad.

Ben opened the door and saw an Appoplexian was about to throw a tree stump at him. He became scared and closed the door before the stump hit the door. He activated his omnitrix.

"Okay then, time to fight fire with fire." Said Ben.

He slammed it and became Blitzwolfer.

"Blitzwolfer? I was hoping for Rath, oh well." Said Blitzwolfer.

Blitzwolfer exited the RV and started battling the Appoplexian.

"He can't go it alone." Said Sonic.

Sonic ran out of the RV and began to help Blitzwolfer out.

"Let's get dangerous." Said Darkwing.

Outside the RV, Blitzwolfer and Sonic were battling the Appoplexian when the three noticed a puff of smoke appear. They saw Darkwing appear in the smoke.

"Here comes the dramatic entrance." Said Sonic.

"It's not very dramatic." Said Blitzwolfer.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the loosing lottery ticket! I am Darkwing Duck." Said Darkwing.

Everyone in the RV and even the Appoplexian was confused.

"A Loosing Lottery Ticket?" The Appoplexian asked.

"I do that kind of stuff all the time." Said Darkwing.

The Appoplexian punched Darkwing, sending him crashing into the RV.

Sonic grabbed the Appoplexian's claws, put his feet on its chest and started moving his feet around in a figure eight style, kicking the alien in the face so many times. He soon let go of the Appoplexian's claws and ran over to Darkwing Duck.

"How you holding up Mallard?" said Spongebob.

"I've had worse." Said Darkwing.

The Appoplexian was about to punch Blitzwolfer, but the Loboan howled at the tiger like alien.

Sonic quickly pulled out his Null Void projector.

"Take this Fuzz Ball.' Sonic said and turned on the Null Void projector.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Appoplexian shouted.

The Appoplexian was quickly sucked into the Null Void just before Sonic turned off the projector.

"I doubt that'll be the last we ever see of that Appoplexian." Said Sonic.

The others walked out of the RV just as the omnitrix started beeping before it reverted Blitzwolfer back to Ben. The group saw the foot prints.

"Wherever these footprints lead to must lead to where the Null Void portal is at." Said Ben.

"Good thinking Ben." Said Wes.

Dog started sniffing the footprints as the group started following them.

Back at the Null Void portal, the Deadly Six were playing cards when Steelbeak walked over to them.

"I've got a bone to pick with all of you." Said Steelbeak.

Zavok sighed.

"What is it?" said Zavok.

"It's about these aliens you're sending to stop Darkwing Duck and this Sonic the Hedgehog. I know for a fact that Darkwing can deal with anything you send to deal with him. But sending them to Sonic? That could be nuts. I heard that he killed someone that wanted to destroy the entire universe." Said Steelbeak.

"That is true." Master Zik said, "Vexx was so evil even the mighty Vilgax and Lord Emperor Milleous feared him."

**Cutaway Gag**

On an incursian ship, Princess Attea (Ben 10 series) was lazing around when she noticed her father enter the ship.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Plumber prison. You're grounded for life and your allowance is cut until further notice. It's great to sound like you." Said Attea.

"I escaped. And I sound nothing like that. By the way, did anything new happen?" said Milleous.

"Oh, Some blue creature named Sonic killed Vexx." Attea said.

Milleous became scared that he wet himself. He soon got a stern look and became mad at Attea.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR LIFE AND YOUR ALLOWANCE IS CUT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!" Milleous yelled.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"I'm still confused on how you're having these aliens work for you." Said Steelbeak.

"We promised them freedom." Said Zazz.

"Yeah? Well the deals off." Said Steelbeak.

Steelbeak was about to walk off until Zavok grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the tree.

"There's no backing out of this deal. You signed an agreement." Said Zavok.

Zeena pulled out a piece of paper with lots of words on it and read one part of it.

"Anyone who dares to get out of an agreement with the Deadly Six will experience a very slow and painful death by way of fighting Zazz." Zeena read.

Steelbeak sighed.

"I guess that makes sense." He said, "But let me choose 11 aliens this time."

"Deal." Zavok, Zazz, Zeena, Master Zik, Zomom and Zor said.


	6. Another Failed Job

Back at the Crimson Dragon, Tina was working as security in the video monitoring room.

"This job seems good enough." said Tina.

She sees Daffy and GDN talking in one screen.

"Huh what are they talking about?" Tina asked.

With Daffy and GDN, they were in the food court.

"Suppose Tina's liking the new job?" said Daffy.

"I hope." said GDN.

GDN smiled.

"You know Daffy you are kind dispute your hundereds of flaws." GDN said.

Daffy smiled.

"Yeah well Tina is the world to me kind of like you and Debbie." Daffy said, "And I can see why this mall is also important to you."

Tina smiled.

"So true." said Tina.

"_Dirty Duck come in!_" a voice from Daffy's walkie talkie said.

Daffy picked it up.

"What is it?" said Daffy.

"_Some kid puked in the mattress store._" said the same voice.

Daffy sighed.

"On it." said Daffy.

GDN smiled.

"I'll do it Daffy. You take a break." GDN said.

Daffy is shocked.

"That's a first." said Daffy.

GDN smiled.

"No really, I insist." Said GDN.

He stood up and walked off.

Daffy laid back on his chair.

"Finally, a break from cleaning things." Said Daffy.

He then smiled.

"Maybe I will see Tina." Daffy said.

He walked off and eventually went into the video monitoring room.

"How's the job doing you?" said Daffy.

Tina turned around with a smile on her face.

"The jobs doing very good. Nothing bad has happened yet." Said Tina.

Daffy leaned up against a wall, but didn't notice that he was leaning over to an emergency power shut off button. The button was pushed and all the power started to go out.

In the mattress store, GDN was cleaning up the puke when the power went out. A squishing sound was heard.

"Oh great, the puke's all over my shirt now." Said GDN.

Back in the video monitoring room, Tina looked at Daffy with an angry look.

"Heh, heh, heh, oops." Said Daffy.

"There goes another job I can't do." Said Tina.

She walked out the room, leaving Daffy confused.

"What did I do?" said Daffy.


	7. Alien Attack

Back in the woods, the group was still following the foot prints. Kai started a conversation with Darkwing.

"So what made you want to adopt Gosalyn, Drake?" said Kai.

"It all started when one of my first enemies Taurus Bulba was after a device capable of defying gravity on whatever it was used on. The inventor was killed, leaving his granddaughter Gosalyn the only living person that knows the code to activate it. She had no idea that she knew the code because it was put in a lullaby her grandfather sang to her every night. Taurus Bulba eventually managed to kidnap her and threatened to kill her if I didn't give the code. I used the code to activate the device, but later destroyed it. Since Gosalyn had no family, I adopted her as Drake Mallard." said Darkwing.

"I see." said Kai.

Eventually, Sonic raised his left hand up in a fist, stopping everyone.

"What is it?" said Gwen.

Sonic looked around the entire area.

"We're surrounded. By a Tetramand, Prypiatosian-B in a Containment suit, Talpaedan, a Kickin Hawk like alien, Necrofriggian, a rouge Chronosapien, Citrakayah, Transylian, Thep Khufan, Incursian, and a Methanosian." said Sonic, "They're far away but can see us. Not a single sudden movement."

Ben slowly activated his omnitrix.

"Give me Crashhopper omnitrix." said Ben.

Ben slammed the Omnitrix and he turned into Blitzwolfer.

"Blitzwolfer again?" Blitzwolfer asked.

"There must be something wrong with the omnitrix." said SpongeBob.

"I'll bet." said Blitzwolfer.

Sonic quickly ran off to the Citrakayah and began having a high speed battle with it.

"So much for no sudden movements." said Darkwing.

He pulled out a grappling hook gun and used it to bring the Kickin Hawk like alien closer to him.

The Kickin Hawk Alien looked at Darkwing and was shocked.

"This I said this is not good." He said.

"Let's get dangerous." Said Darkwing.

Soon, all the aliens were fighting the heroes.

Blitzwolfer is mad.

"TAKE THIS YOU ALIEN JERKS!" Blitzwolfer shouted.

Blitzwolfer howled at the 11 aliens scaring them.

"Werewolf." Said the Chronosapien.

"No, Loboan." Said the Tetramand.

"He's scary." Said the Transylian.

"Shocking." Said the Prypiatosian-B.

"Why did we even escape the Null Void?" said the Incursian.

"No idea." The Kickin Hawk said, "I say we get out of here and find some decent jobs."

Darkwing pulled out a Null Void projector.

"I'm sure there are some decent jobs in the Null Void." Said Darkwing.

He turned on the projector and a portal appeared.

"No wait, we can tell you where Steelbeak and the Deadly Six are at." The Necrofriggian said.

Kai and Blitzwolfer are shocked.

The omnitrix started beeping before it turned Blitzwolfer back to Ben.

"Drake turn that off and let's hear them out first." Ben said.

"Yeah maybe they can help." Kai said.

Darkwing seemed hesitant, but turned off the Null Void projector.

"Fine." Said Darkwing.

Sonic and the Citrakayah were still having a high speed battle. Eventually, they started going past the group several times.

"Give it up Sonic you will never win." The Citrakayah said.

Sonic smiled.

"Oh yeah well I hope you have a nice trip and I will see ya next fall." Sonic said.

The Citrakayah is confused.

"Huh?" He asked.

Sonic did a sweep kick to the alien, knocking him off his feet.

"These guys know where to find Steelbeak and the Deadly Six." Said Launchpad.

Sonic and the alien stopped their fighting.

"Wait what?" said Sonic.

"We made an agreement. They lead us to Steelbeak and the Deadly Six, in return, they head over to the Crimson Dragon and get jobs." Said Cat.

The Citrakayah is shocked.

'You mean that?" He asked.

"Of course our roommate GDN treats everyone who works at the mall like family." Gwen said.

The Citrakayah smiled.

"Thank you." The Citrakayah said. "But let's eat first."

"Agreed." Everyone said.

With Steelbeak and the six they saw the whole thing on a TV and are shocked.

"Ok I did not see that coming." Steelbeak said.

"Should have predicted that the aliens would betray us." Said Zeena.

"Were my eyes lying to me? I could have sworn I saw Ben Tennyson." Said Steelbeak.

The six are shocked.

"WHAT!" They shouted.

"Yeah, it was the wielder of the omnitrix." Said Steelbeak.

"Anyone who's a friend of Sonic is an enemy to us." Said Zavok.

Steelbeak smiled.

"I have an idea, how about we take Ben's girl and Sonic's girl hostage after my three new minions knock all the heroes out?" Steelbeak said.


	8. Knockout Gas

Back at the Crimson Dragon; GDN, Daffy and Tina were walking around the mall.

"I've tried everything, saleswoman, security, all of it. Nothing's good for me." said Tina.

"That is true." GDN said.

Daffy looked at GDN shocked.

"How rude of you." said Daffy, "This is a poor women who's trying to make a living and you're not making it any easier for her."

"No Daffy your friend's right." Tina said.

GDN sighed.

"Tina I know there is a job here for you." GDN said. "We just need to find it."

Just the the 11 aliens arrived at the mall.

"We need jobs." said the Thep Khufan.

GDN leaned over to Tina.

"You're on your own." said GDN.

He and the aliens ran off.

"Now what?" said Daffy.

Rook Shim walked to the group.

"Couldn't help but overhear that you are looking for a job." said Rook Shim.

"Yes I am." said Tina.

Rook Shim smiled.

"Follow me." Rook Shim said and looked at the 11 aliens, "You 11 as well."

GDN an the aliens looked at Rook Shim.

"Might as well." said the Tetramand.

Later, everyone was in the Planetary Foods kitchen.

"I'm going to need some cooks and some waiters or waitresses." said Rook Shim.

The aliens smiled.

"We're in." said the Methanosian.

Most of the aliens started cooking things.

"Eh, might as well be a waitress." said Tina.

"I'd make a good waiter." said the Citrakayah.

Back in the forest, the heroes were at a cliff close to where Steelbeak and the Deadly Six were at. Sonic was looking through a pair of binoculars and saw Steelbeak.

"So that's Steelbeak." said Sonic, "Not what I was picturing."

Ben took the binoculars out of Sonic's hands and looked at them from the big end.

"Which one's Steelbeak? They all look very small." said Ben.

Kai looked at her boyfriend.

"That's because you have them backwards my love." Kai said.

Ben smiled.

"Oh." Ben said.

Ben switched the binoculars around and saw Steelbeak and the Deadly Six.

"I'm guessing the rooster's Steelbeak." said Ben.

Everyone fell anime style.

They got back up.

"That's very obvious." said Darkwing.

"Let's go." said Sonic.

Sonic was about to run off, but was stopped by Spongebob.

"Hold it. They'll be expecting you. The same for Darkwing Duck." said Spongebob.

"Good point." said Darkwing.

He grabbed Ben and threw him off the cliff. Ben started hitting lots of rocks before he landed on the ground.

Darkwing noticed that everyone is looking at him with angry looks.

"What?" He asked.

Kai ran to Ben and hugged him.

"You okay sweetie." said Kai.

"Never felt better." said Ben.

The two soon noticed that they were surrounded by Steelbeak and the Deadly Six.

"Ben Tennyson I presume, I was hoping we'd meet." said Steelbeak.

"Yeah? So was I." said Ben.

Zazz grabbed Ben and Kai by their necks and held them off the ground.

"You don't seem like much." said Zazz.

"Steelbeak busted you out and you started a permanent alliance with each other. That way you can defeat Darkwing Duck and Sonic the Hedgehog." said Ben.

"Oh he's good." Zomom said.

Back on the cliff, Sonic saw the Null Void portal and the device that was creating it.

"Found the device that's creating the Null Void portal. Stay here." Sonic said as he ran off.

Back with Ben.

"Quite the detective Mr. Tennyson. But it won't do you good." Said Steelbeak.

"No, but this will." Sonic's voice said.

Steelbeak and the Deadly Six turned and saw that Sonic had gotten rid of the Null Void and is holding the device. He pushed a self-destruct button, did a spin dash while still holding the device and threw it in the air so far before it exploded. He went back to standing.

"It's over Steelbeak." Said Sonic.

Zazz is shocked.

"WHAT THE WHAT!?" Zazz shouted.

"The aliens won't help you anymore." Said Sonic.

"It only ends when I say so." Said Steelbeak.

Steelbeak snapped his fingers and a Florauna appeared with the other heroes in its hands. Along with it were a Vaxasaurian and an Opticoid.

"This is why we've won." Said Steelbeak.

"So much for the efforts of Sonic the Hedgehog and your friends." Said Zazz.

"I've still got a couple of tricks on my sleeve." Said Sonic.

Sonic ran to Steelbeak, but the rooster pulled out a spray can and sprayed some type of gas on Sonic. He started to feel drowsy.

"What is that smell?" Sonic said before he passed out.

The heroes became shocked.

"This thing?" Steelbeak said showing the spray can, "This is a little special type of knockout gas created by F.O.W.L. It can knock anyone out real easily and quickly."

Steelbeak, the Deadly Six, and the other aliens quickly put on gas masks. Steelbeak threw the can to the Vaxasaurian who crushed it, spewing out lots of gas, knocking the heroes out.

"That was easy." Said Zor.

"Indeed." Said Master Zik.

"Leave the guys, the girls are what we need." Said Steelbeak.

"Understood." The Alien Trio said.

The Vaxasaurian picked up Kai and Gwen and the villains walked away.


	9. Steelbeak and Deadly Six Defeat

With the heroes, they were still unconscious. Spongebob slowly regained conscious and saw that the guys and Gosalyn were still out.

"Good thing I'm immune to all types of gas." said Spongebob.

He noticed that everyone was regaining consciousness.

"My friends not so much." Spongebob said.

"What happened?" said Cat.

"We must have been knocked out." Said Wes.

Launchpad noticed that Kai and Gwen were missing.

"That's the least of our problems. Gwen and Kai are missing." Said Launchpad.

Ben and Sonic are shocked.

"WHAT!" Ben and Sonic shouted.

Dog looked at Cat.

"Wow I have not seen Ben and Sonic this mad since that time we accidentally broke their computer in their rooms." Dog said.

"I know." Said Cat.

Sonic and Ben stood up.

"Now it's personal." Said Ben.

The two noticed Steelbeak's footprints and started to follow them until they realized something.

"Wait a minute, Drake knows a lot about Steelbeak." Said Sonic.

"Oh yeah." Said Ben.

The two grabbed Darkwing Duck and pulled him over their heads.

"Everyone else return to the RV." Said Ben, "We've got business to attend to."

Ben and Sonic walked off with Darkwing in tow.

With Steelbeak, the Deadly Six, and the aliens; Steelbeak was tying Kai and Gwen to a tree.

"Wow, this was a good idea. Haven't had a good idea this good since I disguised nuclear missiles as trees." Said Steelbeak.

"Yes for once this plan worked." Master Zik said, "Also you disguised nuclear missiles as trees?"

"Yes. Yes I did." Steelbeak said.

"Well I think we should get them food when they wake up." Zomom said, "We may be evil but starving anyone is to evil even for us."

"I agree with Fat Boy here." Zazz said. "Besides I could use some food myself."

"Yeah who wants Pizza?" Steelbeak asked.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

He villains walked off. When they were out of distance, Ben, Sonic, and Darkwing approached the tree with Kai and Gwen on it.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"Anything but Blitzwolfer, anything but Blitzwolfer." Said Ben.

Ben slammed it and became Blitzwolfer.

"Why do I keep getting Blitzwolfer?" said Blitzwolfer.

Sonic inspected the omnitrix and saw something interesting.

"Here's the problem." Sonic pulled out a bolt, "There's a bolt stuck in the omnitrix."

"It must have been what was causing you to only go Blitzwolfer." Said Darkwing.

"You sure?" said Blitzwolfer.

"Of course not, a bolt couldn't have done that." Said Sonic.

"Quiet, they might return soon enough. Slice the rope." Said Darkwing.

Blitzwolfer cut the rope and grabbed Kai and Gwen.

"Now let's get out of here." Said Sonic.

The three snuck away. They later returned to the RV and placed the unconscious Kai and Gwen on the couch.

"Now what?" said Gosalyn.

Blitzwolfer turned back into Ben and looked at Gosalyn.

"No idea. I've never dealt with creeps like Steelbeak and the Deadly six." Ben said as he sat next to the sleeping Kai.

"The Deadly Six are easy. You just need to keep from turning into an alien that can be a robot." Said Sonic.

Ben smiled.

"No need to worry with Blitzwolfer he can do it." Ben said.

He looked at Kai who is smiling in her sleep.

"And guys, I will do this myself." Ben said.

The others are shocked.

'WHAT!" They shouted.

"Yes, true Steelbeak is your foe Drake and the six are Sonic's foes but they took Kai so this is personal." Ben said.

Ben walked out of the RV, activated his omnitrix.

"You win omnitrix, Blitzwolfer it is." Said Ben.

He slammed down on the omnitrix and became Blitzwolfer.

"Time to see what these guys are made of." Said Blitzwolfer.

Back in the RV.

"Time to throw a funeral." Said Sonic.

Back with Blitzwolfer, he was still walking to where the villains are at. He reached the area just as the villains appeared.

Steelbeak noticed that something was amiss.

"Hey, where'd the girls go?" said Steelbeak.

"That should be obvious Steelbeak." Said Blitzwolfer.

Steelbeak and the Deadly Six turned and saw Blitzwolfer alone.

"What the what?" The villains asked.

"They're safe and sound. Now it's just us." Said Blitzwolfer.

"You really think you can defeat us?" said Zavok.

"If Sonic and Darkwing Duck can, so can I." said Blitzwolfer.

Steelbeak laughed.

"Try us Tennyson." The rooster said.

"You got it Chicken Head." said Blitzwolfer.

Blitzwolfer pulled out a Null Void projector, turned it on causing a portal to the Null Void to suck up the three aliens Steelbeak and the Deadly Six had with them. He turned it off.

"Hope you know what you're up against." Said Blitzwolfer.

Blitzwolfer ran towards the group and began battling Zomom. Blitzwolfer bit Zomom's arm before pulling out his Null Void projector, turning it on and sending Zomom into the Null Void.

"I AM STILL HUNGRY!" Zomom shouted.

Blitzwolfer grabbed Zeena, and Zor, and threw them into the Null Void with 9 thanksgiving dinners.

"Dinner's served." Said Blitzwolfer.

"MOMMY!" Zor shouted.

"'DADDY!" Zeena shouted.

Master Zik began fighting Blitzwolfer.

"You're going down Tennyson." Zik said.

Blitzwolfer tore off Master Zik's mustache.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Blue guy shouted.

Blizwolfer than kicked Master Zik into the Null Void.

Zazz got in front of Blitzwolfer.

"I'm itching to fight the one and only Ben Tennyson." Said Zazz.

Zazz started running but he tripped on a rock and fell in the Null Void.

"YAAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOEY!" Zazz shouted.

"Sucker." Said Blitzwolfer.

Suddenly, Zavok grabbed Blitzwolfer's arm and twisted it.

"Don't you get it Tennyson? I'm the most strongest Zeti in the group." Said Zavok.

He threw Blitzwolfer into a tree, grabbed him once more and pulled off a Polaris Pile driver.

He then grabbed a sword and sliced his right arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Deadly Six leader shouted.

Blitzwolfer grabbed Zavok and threw him into the Null Void.

"Takes care of that." Said Blitzwolfer.

Steelbeak than injected some type of liquid in Blitzwolfer's neck. The rooster grabbed the Null Void projector and destroyed it.

"You really need to keep from getting distracted." Said Steelbeak.

Blitzwolfer was about to slash Steelbeak, but the rooster grabbed Blitzwolfer's arm and threw him onto the ground.

"The formula I injected into you is a little something to temporarily make you weak and slow. The effects should last for 15 minutes." Said Steelbeak.

Blitzwolfer tried to get back up but was forced on the ground once more by Steelbeak.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down." Said Steelbeak.

Blitzwolfer got back up and tried to battle Steelbeak once more, but the rooster attacked Blitzwolfer in so many places that he ended up on the ground once more.

"You're the greatest hero in the galaxy? You don't seem like much. You know, your girlfriend seems kind of cute, maybe once I'm through with you I'll pay her a visit." Said Steelbeak.

Blitzwolfer is shocked.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Blitzwolfer shouted and got up and ran to Steelbeak.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" The rooster asked.

Blitzwolfer punched Steelbeak in the torso.

"This is for Kai." Blitzwolfer said.

Blitzwolfer then kicked Steelbeak.

"This one is also for Kai." Blitzwolfer said.

Steelbeak groaned and looked at Blitzwolfer who had a new Null Void projector.

"This final one is also for Kai and if you ever come near her again I will kill you." Blitzwolfer said.

Blitzwolfer turned on the Null Void projector and sucked Steelbeak in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Steelbeak shouted as he gets sucked in the Null Void.

Blitzwolfer became very exhausted and dropped the Null Void projector before the omnitrix started beeping and turned him back to Ben.

Back in the RV, Kai and Gwen were regaining consciousness.

"They're coming." Said Cat.

Kai and Gwen looked around.

"Where are we?" said Gwen.

"Back in the RV, we got you back after Steelbeak and the Deadly Six kidnapped you." Said Drake.

Kai thought about something.

"Where's Ben?" said Kai.

Sonic sighed.

"He went to fight Steelbeak and the Deadly Six alone." Said Sonic.

Kai became shocked.

"He did it all by himself?" Kai asked.

"Yes and we think he might be dead." Launchpad said.

Suddenly, and exhausted Ben entered the RV and walked in front of Kai.

"It's over, it's finally over." Said Ben.

Ben soon passed out and fell onto Kai who grabbed him.

"BEN!" Kai shouted.

Everyone is shocked.

"Wow Ben really did it all by himself." Dog said.

"He is the best." Cat said.

Wes smiled.

"He sure is." Wes said.


	10. Steelbeak and Deadly Six Escape

In the Null Void, the Deadly Six were slowly approaching Steelbeak.

"You said you'd help us defeat Sonic, and you didn't. Now we're going to have to kill you." said Zavok.

"Wait a minute, our alliance is permanent. I've got a two way Null Void projector attached to me." said Steelbeak.

The Six are shocked.

"Well Steelbeak looks like we can trust you." Zazz said.

Steelbeak pulled out his Null Void projector, turned it on and a portal to earth appeared.

"F.O.W.L created this." said Steelbeak.

The seven walked through the portal and found themselves back on earth.

"Where are we?" said Zavok.

"In front of F.O.W.L headquaters." said Steelbeak.

Zovak smiled.

"Well Steelbeak looks like we will have a new lair and we can get revenge on Ben 10." Zovak said.

Steelbeak smiled.

"Welcome to F.O.W.L." said Steelbeak.

Back in the RV, Drake was driving it down Bellwood. He soon stopped in front of Max's Plumbing and Wes exited the RV.

"Hope to see you guys soon." said Wes, "Take good care of Kai. She's the only thing I have left in the world."

Drake smiled.

"Same here." said Drake.

He drove the RV off. Sonic turned to Kai.

"Nice of the old guy to let you live with us." said Sonic.

Kai smiled.

"You're great people." said Kai.

"True." said Launchpad.

Ben exited the bedroom with a bandage around his head.

"I just had the strangest dream ever." said Ben, "There was a giant rooster with a steel beak and six monsters that were working with each other to stop us. And the omnitrix kept on giving me Blitzwolfer."

Kai went to Ben.

"It was no dream. You defeated the Deadly Six and Steelbeak all by yourself." Kai said and kissed Ben.

Ben remembered what happened now.

"That was very crazy of me." said Ben.

"Only I would have done something like that." said Sonic.

SpongeBob smiled.

"Well this will be one story everyone will want to hear." He said.

Ben smiled.

"Yep." He said and pulled out his phone. "Hey Gwen it's me. Can you and Kevin and Rook meet me and a old friend at the Crimson Dragon Mall?"

Later, the group with Gwen Tennyson, Kevin, and Rook were at the Crimson Dragon's food court. Ben had told the entire story.

Needless to say they were shocked.

"Whoa." Kevin said.

"You battled a bunch of Zeti's and a dangerous rooster on your own?" said Rook.

"I'm amazed myself." said Ben.

"I could have done it myself, but Ben insisted on doing it on his own." said Sonic.

"Because it was personal." Ben said. "No one takes Kai hostage on my watch."

Kai smiled.

Gwen Tennyson huffed.

"He told us about the incident six years ago. All's been forgiven." said Drake.

"She thought my cousin was a dog." Said Gwen Tennyson.

"In my defense I did get egg and milk on her and dirt on her when we were ten." Ben said.

Kevin became surprised.

"You started to act like a dog when you were ten?" said Kevin.

Kevin started to laugh uncontrollably because of his friend's misfortune.

Kai is mad.

"That's not nice. It happened only six years ago." Said Kai.

"He was turning into a Loboan. I don't see why you didn't try and tame him then." Kevin said before he continued laughing.

GT had enough of it.

"Bad Kevin, bad, bad, bad. You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Said Gwen T.

Kevin quickly stopped and looked ashamed.

"Yes baby." Said Kevin.

Ben, Kai, and Rook laughed.

"By the way I heard Tina is working here?" Ben asked.

"So did I." said Drake.

Tina appeared next to the group.

"It's at Planetary Foods." Said Tina.

"I see." Said Launchpad.

Ben stood up.

"I'd better return to the mansion. Need to see Azmuth about the Omnitrix. It's been giving me nothing but Blitzwolfer since I jury rigged the RV's radio." Said Ben.

"I'll go with you." Kai said.

"Same with us." Gwen T. and Kevin said.


	11. Fixing the Omnitrix

At the mansion, Ben, Gwen T., Kevin, Kai, and Azmuth were in the lab. Ben had told Azmuth about the omnitrix's problem.

"This things been giving you nothing but Blitzwolfer since you jury rigged an RV's radio as Jury Rigg?" said Azmuth.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that it might have something to do about that RV's radio." said Ben.

Azmuth smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll see what the problem is." said Azmuth.

Azmuth began to inspect the omnitrix as Kai began a conversation with Gwen T., and Kevin.

"That's Azmuth, the one who created the Omnitrix?" said Kai.

"Big things come in small packages." said Kevin.

"Six years ago, the orginal omnitrix fell to earth so that Grandpa Max can get his hands on it, but it scanned Ben's DNA instead and became attached to him." said Gwen T., "Because Ben was related to Grandpa, the Omnitrix scanned him as his relative."

Kai smiled.

"How did Azmuth end up living here?" Kai asked.

"You know how Sonic said that he can go Super Sonic?" said Ben.

"Yes." said Kai.

"Apparently, Azmuth was taken hostage by Vexx to build a device capable of destroying planets. The only thing that could power it up was the seven Chaos Emeralds. Vexx kidnapped some of us, and the rest of us teamed up with our enemies to save them and stop Vexx." said Ben, "When we met him, Sonic confessed to not being able to use the emeralds for five years. After a near death experience, he regained the ability to use them, went Super Sonic and killed Vexx. So Azmuth stayed with us so that he can train Sonic into using the Chaos Emeralds a lot better than before."

"Yep and living here is great." Azmuth said.

"By the way how come you are not mad at what I said?" Ben asked.

"You're a teenager." said Azmuth.

Azmuth continued to inspect the omnitrix.

He then finds something and is shocked.

"I found the problem." Said Azmuth.

"What?" said Ben.

"The omnitrix had some type of electrical interference that caused the omnitrix to think that Blitzwolfer was the only alien DNA it had." Said Azmuth.

Azmuth managed to take care of it.

"Try it out." Said Azmuth.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"Articguana." Said Ben.

Ben slammed it and turned into Frankenstrike.

"At least I didn't turn into Blitzwolfer." Said Frankenstrike.

"Quit slamming down on the omnitrix so hard. I tell you that all the time." Said Azmuth.

"Sorry." Said Frankenstrike.

Kai smiled.

"I think I'm gonna like living here." Kai said.


End file.
